Chipmunks
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Princess Jeanette was on a journey to save her friends the snack pack from the clutches from head chef Ms. Grudge, She needs help from a grumpy survivalist, Simon there on adventure to save their friends from getting eaten by Animals/Bergens before being served. (CGI and Cartoon Universe) with Zootopia crossover.
1. Authors note cast

**Here's my cast Of Chipmunks as Trolls**

 **Simon as Branch**

 **Jeanette as Poppy**

 **Dave as King Peppy**

 **Alvin as Guy diamond**

 **Dale as Cooper**

 **Gadget as DJ Suki**

 **Brittany as Satin**

 **Charlene as Chenille**

 **Ms. Grudge as Chef**

 **Slade as Creek**

 **Theodore as Biggie**

 **Eleanor as Smidge**

 **I'm thinking who would be Gristle and Bridget**

 **(Maybe using the Zootopia characters)**

 **Here's my cast**


	2. Chapter 1: Chipmunk fest

**Hello again here's my Alvin and the chipmunks parody of trolls.**

 **First off I was gonna put Zootopia as Bergens in the story there's gonna be little crossovers with it. I hope you like it? And here's a hint Dave is king Peppy.**

 **And Ms. Grudge from the cartoon Alvin and the chipmunks Episode 'The chipette story' If you saw chipette story? That's that Ms. Grudge is Chef.** **Enjoy!!!!**

 _Once upon a time, in a happy forest, in the happiest tree...Lived the happiest creatures the world has ever known. The chipmunks!!!!"_

 _They loved nothing more then to sing, and dance, and hug...dance, and hug, and sing, and dance,sing, and dance, and hug...dance, and hug, and sing, and dance, and sing!!...Well all of it!_ _But then, one day, the chipmunks discovered a...An animal! The animals didn't know how to sing...or dance or even hug..._ They're the most miserable creatures in all the land _And once they saw how happy the trolls were...they wanted some of that happiness themselves._ _Eating a chipmunk made them feel so happy. They started a tradition. Once a year, every year, the animals would gather around the chipmunk tree to taste happiness. On a holiday they called...Chipmunk fest..._

A fox around 8 or 9 years old with red fur and

Running to his father bedroom, was excited about the holiday that coming up.

The male fox with red fur sleeping, snores softly as the hyper Active red fox jumped on him but still sleeping.

"Good morning Daddy!" The little fox said cheerfully

But the male fox was awake.

"Daddy! Wake up! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!!"

The little fox jumped on him trying to wake him up.

"Wake up...Daddy..." He whisped trying to wake up.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! WAKE UP!!!"

The little Fox ripped his fur chest hair as the male fox yelped in pain he picked up the little fox.

"Nicholas! What time is it...?" The male fox asked.

"It's Chipmunkfest! Hehe!!!!" Nicholas giggled.

The male fox kicked the door opened as his son on top of his head with a smile.

"Chipmunkfest! Our One day to be happy!"

Nicholas cheered happily loudly, Animals from the land walking cheering yelling for Chipmunkfest.

"Ladies and gentleman. It is time again for Chipmunkfest! With your faithful all time best headchef...me..." A woman with curly brown hair wore a chef coat and hat as the she had kitchen utinsils.

As the stove shoots fire up in the air as the animals cheered.

"Today is a very special Chipmunkfest . For their is one of us who has never eaten a Chipmunk." the chef Grudge said. Nicholas was jumping cheerfully.

"She's talking about me!" Nicholas said smiling.

"Prince Nicholas Wilde, come here." Chef Grudge said as Nicholas was nervous.

The king was comforting his son. "Don't worry son, I remembered my first time." The king said, as Nicholas follow her. The cage inside was a tree was pods that chipmunks live.

(I know it's Werid for chipmunks living in pods like trolls).

"It is my sacred duty...to initiate you in the ways of true happiness. I have chosen an extra special chipmunk for you." Chef Grude plucked a purple pod was a purplish pink and brown chipmunk that she had in her hands.

"The happiest, most positive...sweetest chipmunk of all. And because every Prince deserves a princess. I give you the one they call..."Princess Jeanette." Grudge said as Nicholas took her from her hands, jumping holding it.

"Please make me happy, Princess Jeanette!" Nicholas said as he shoves the chipmunk in his mouth.

"What are you feeling?..."

Before he could swallow or react suddenly he was disgusted as he spit it out.

"That one rotten!" Nicholas cried, as Grudge picked it up was a fake stuffed up brow and purplish pink ball.

"It's...fake...?!"

"Fake?!!"

"FAKE?!!!" The king was enrage and shock, that he hear.

As Grudge kicked the tree as everything fell as there no chipmunks there were colorful balls curled up.

"There...gone...?!" Nicholas was in shock.

"We're are they?!!"

"Not to worry my king, we'll find them." Chef Grudge snapped her fingers, as her servants trying to find them by trying to hear the ground to hear sound of them.

Nicholas did the same thing suddenly he picked up a sound.

"I think I hear something!" He cried.

 **Underground,**

In the ground was chipmunks was following to their king Dave of the chipmunks escaping for freedom.

"Go! Go! Go!" King Dave cried.

As the chipmunks passing the infant with pinkish purple and brown hair and purple eyes who giggled and babbling.

"We got, Jeanette!"

"Pass her to me!"

"Here comes Jeanette!"

"Here she is!" One chipmunk handed her to Dave.

"There's my princess." Dave said happily smiling, as Jeanette babbled.

"Dada!" Jeanette squeaked.

As the chipmunk went up to him.

"King Dave! None of the chipmunks can't catch up."

"No Chipmunk left behind!" Dave ran and he took off his clothes helping the chipmunks.

"Thank you King Dave!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you King Dave!" The chipmunks were carried by Dave turned into a ball.

"NO CHIPMUNK LEFT BEHIND!"

The animals were digging trying to find them.

"Dad! Where are they?!!" Nicholas asked impatiently.

"Don't you stand there! Make my son happy Chef Grudge!"

"Oh he will be happy!" Grudge digs the ax on the ground on Dave's underwear as he threw the chipmunks as they rolled around as they escape the ground as The debris collapsed.

The chipmunks were safe and sound one of them trying find King Dave but didn't see him.

"Guys...I don't think King Dave Don't make it..."

The chipmunks were in shocked and astonished.

Suddenly they hear a voice.

"When I say no chipmunk left behind... I mean No chipmunk left Behind!!!!" Dave came out of the smoke naked as the chipmunks cheered.

"King Dave,Where's princess Jeanette?!" The other chipmunk with green eyes asked in worry.

"Don't worry she's safe," Dave said as he turn around was Jeanette was on his back.

"No Chipmunk left behind!" She squeaked as the chipmunks awes to hear her say it.

"Come my chipmunks, But, we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Zootopia."

As the Chipmunks goes away to find land.

 **Meanwhile, at Zootopia.**

The animals are kicking out Chef Grudge.

"That's right! Take her away! Get her out of my sight! She is hereby banished from Zootopia forever!"

No! Way stop! We can all be happy again! I'll find the Chipmunks!"

The animals kicked her out as Chef Grudge was in rage.

"And shove them down your ungrateful throats..."

she finished her last sentence.

The rain pours.

Nicholas was sadden, he walked pass the servant girl Judy hopps cleaning the rug.

"Dad...I never got to eat a chipmunk. What's gonna make me happy now?"

"Come here, son."

The king put Nicholas on his lap.

He waits for a moment and suddenly frowns.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You will never, ever, ever be happy."

Nicholas was speechless.

"Never..."

"Ever..." The king said as Nicholas was sadden

And heartbroken.

Judy sighed disappointment as she continued her cleaning.

 **Meanwhile, at the forest.**

King Dave had an announcement.

"Here! Right here! This is where we rebuild our civilization. It has everything we need. Fresh air, clean water...and sweet acoustics!"

Jeanette pulled out her cowbell and stick as she banged it as everyone sing cheerfully dancing. After 20 years later.

 **Here you go for my first AATC parody of trolls I hope you like I was inspired by Black Raider And JPBakes! Stories of Trolls, incredibles Sofia the first!**

 **And black raider stories! That I love his books and his parodies!!!**

 **I have to amid I do love Alvin and the Chipmunks, trolls, how to train your Dragon and Zootopia!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and here's Ms. Grudge as Chef they are evil to the chipettes and trolls including Princess Poppy.**

 **I hope you like this chapter I'll try updating it soon.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Authors note

**Hello everyone authors note again, sorry.**

 **That I'm feeling miserable today, because I miss my friend.**

 **In the Wattpad and here.**

 **Thesnackpack I miss her dearly that she won't come back until two years that she'll be offline after two years in the year of 2020.**

 **I'm just depressed, heartbroken, lonely, devastated and miserable today.**

 **If you only you fix a broken heart that? ;-;**

 ***sighs***

 **Sorry that's the mood that I'm miserable**

 **I'm gonna miss her until 2020 ;-;**

 **I'll be 20 that's the sadness thing that people could wait until that**

 **Sorry.**

 **~Mariahdoby13~**


	4. 20 years later

**Hey everyone sorry for waiting I'm back again updating my story of my parody, thank you for waiting and love my story.**

 **3...2...1**

 **Enjoy!**

"Twenty years later, King Dave made us safe. And now, every troll is free to be happy and live in perfect...Harmony..." The Chipmunk with brown fur with pinkish purple streaks, purple eyes, wore purple glasses wore a blue dress with green headband with purple flowers on it Reading book to the chipmunk kids who were sitting around a circle.

"Harmony..." the Chipmunks kids sing along with her.

"And that's why we hug for an hour!" The boy chipmunk said smiling.

"Me too! Well if it wasn't we wouldn't have time for singing and dancing!" Jeanette chirped.

"Princess Jeanette? Does the animals wanted to eat us?" The chipmunk with braids.

You bet! _(The trolls gasp) But, just because it's the only way they'll never be happy._

"Oh no! I do taste delicious!"

Isn't there anything else to make them happy?"

Ooh. What about having birthday parties?"

Or slumber parties!?"

Or staring at your parents while they sleep." The girl chipmunk with black hair said in a creepy thing. As the chipmunk kids cringed

But, I don't want to be food." The chipmunk in blonde hair with flowers and braids resemble those Rapunzel said scared.

Jeanette comforted them. "Don't worry. No troll will ever be. And that's why we're celebrating the biggest party ever! Everybody's gonna be there!"

The black chipmunk with braids came up to her head.

"Everybody?..."

"Everybody." _She starts to pull out her cowbell ringing it and the pod peels off as she starts to sing._

 _"Everybody, move your hair and feel united_

 _"Oh oh oh! Everybody, shake your hair and tail and feel united oh oh oh."_ Jeanette dressed as a basket of inventations.

 _"Yeah! Everybody's coming to the celebration I'mma hook you up with the invitation let your hair swing and party with meNo bad vibes, just love, you'll see."_

Jeanette and DJ gadget playing music.

 _"Do the D-A-N-C-E1, 2, 3, 4, Fight stick to the B-E-A-T get ready to ignight you were such a P-Y-T catching all the lightsJust easy as A-B-CThat's how you make it right."_

A chipmunk with a red nose with a green hat name Dale starts rapping.

 _"It ain't hard out here, when you're doing it rightPut a smile on blast, that's the troll life,"_ Jeanette come up to the Red nose Chipmunk and blonde chipmunk who his lifting weights.

 _And I'm here to help you through it"Come on Eleanor I know you can do it!"_

"Your confidence gives me strength!"

Eleanor's pigtails stretches up higher.

The chubby green glad chipmunk name Theodore place his pet gloworm and got his camera. "Okay, Mr. Dinkles day leafs!"

"Mew."

He place it on his photo album.

"It's missing something..."

"Hmmm...I got one! Alvin!"

The Glittered Chipmunk with Golden eyes came up to the photo and shoots glitter as the picture was shiny glitter album.

"That's it!" They smiled as they sing more.

" _Don't stop, don't stop the beat_ _I can't stop, I can't stop the beatI won't stop, won't stop the beatGo!_

 _Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh oh oh Sunshine dayEverybody's laughingSunshine dayEverybody's singing_

 _Sunshine dayEverybody, move your hair and feel united, oh oh ohYeah! oh!Yeah!"_

They finished singing as they were breathless they hear clapping to see the grouchy bespectacled chipmunk wearing a blue shirt sleeveless and leafy vest and brown shorts, Name Simon grey chipmunk with brown fur, Black tips on the hair and tail.

Leaning against the tree. "Unbelivable, Really, really great. Good job. I could hear you from a mile away!" He said in a anger tone.

Jeanette comes down gently.

"Good. I was worried we weren't projecting enough."

"Jeanette, if I can hear you, so can the animals."

Oh, boy." Alvin rolled his eyes.

Here we go again." Dale added.

Oh, Simon..." Theodore rolled his eyes.

"You always ruin everything." Brittany said as her twin Charlene then said.

"Warning us about the animals."

"No, I don't." Simon said embarrassed.

 **Flashback begans.**

Simon pushed the clown on a birthday party.

"THE ANIMALS ARE COMING! AHHH!" Simon pushes the cake off _. Next, we see a wedding party where he had running inside. He pushes the clown again._

THE ANIMALS ARE COMING! AHHH!" _pushes the wedding cake over, screams and runs off. Last, we see a funeral where he had running inside._

THE ANIMALS ARE COMING! Ahhh!"

He pushes the coffin over, screams and runs off. Back at the present moment.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Come on, we haven't seen a animal in 20 years. They're not gonna find us."

No, they're not going to fine me, because I'll be in my highly-camouflaged heavily fortified animal proof survival bunker." Simon grabbed his sticks.

"You mean, you're not going to the party?" Jeanette asked

"But, it's gonna be the biggest..."

"The loudest!" Gadget said.

"The craziest party ever!" Dale chirped.

"Big? Loud? Crazy?! You're just gonna lead the animals right to us!"

"Are you sure you wanna invite this party pooper to poop on your party?" Dale whispered to Jeanette

"Yes. I think everyone deserves to be happy. "

"I don't do happy." Simon stated.

"Simon, I know you have happiness inside you. You just need our help to find it." Jeanettepulls out a Invitation of him singing celebration as it should glitter on his face on his glasses.

"What do you say, Simon?" Simon

takes her card and throws it in the ground and smashes it with his feet. Jeanette and The Snack Pack Chipmunks gasp in horror

"Oh my guh!" Eleanor squeaked.

"I wouldn't be caught or dead at your party, but you will be. Caught and dead!" Simon said wiping the glitter off his face as Jeanette glare at him.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, Simon. Easy..." A chipmunk with yellow pants coming down peacefully by a bug. He name is Slade The world peaceful chipmunk who give everyone positivity.

"Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. _Namaste."_

As the bug went away. As Slade said.

"Okay. First of all, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things. Again. But, just for now, why don't you try in a little positivity, eh? A little positivity might go with that vest." He asked in a positive mood.

"Okay, fine. I'm positive you all are gonna get eaten!" Simon smirked. But all of the sudden Jeanette's hug time braclet glow as the flower bloomed.

"Hug time!" Jeanette shouted.

"It is hug time." Slade said hugging her and Simon and the snack pack hugged them. "Hug time!"

"Oh, that feel good." Theodore said smiling.

"Our hearts are sychronizing!"

I can sque-e-e-ze you forever." Alvin said in a auto tune voice. Simon struggles and thensqueezes out while Jeanette and the chipmunks are hugging.

"Someday _, when the Bergens find us, and the survival of every troll in your hands. I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing and hugging. Because that's all you know how to do!"_

"That's not true! Jeanette can also scrapbook!" Theodore said.

I can't believe you're gonna be queen one day." Simon said as he walks away.

Jeanette was started to get sad, but Slade said.

Tune out his negative vibrations, Jeanette. They're toxic. Some folks just don't want to be happy."

"I guess..."

"You guessed right. Boop!" He taps Jeanette's nose, as she giggled.

At the party the chipmunks playing drums DJ Gadget scratching the records.

The trolls dancing and partying

They shoot glitter as it hit Eleanor as she landed on the ground everyone was shock checking if she's okay, suddenly she gets up yelling.

"YOLO!"

The Chipmunks cheer. Then we see Jeanette and Dale on the mushroom. Jeanette is now wearing a bean-sprouted ponytail with a light blue rubber band. Then we see Simon on the top seeing the Chipmunks are having a party. He scoffs and walks away.

 _"MORE GLITTER!"_

 _The Chipmunks fire glitter on by pulling the vines._

TURN IT UP!" The trees blown by glitter that attract Chef Grudge in her house who is banished on Zootopia. She goes to the telescope and sees the fireworks of Chipmunks.

 **"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"** Jeanette shouts.

"Chipmunks..." Ms. Grudge smirked as what she was looking for for 20 years.

 **There's my update of my story. Sorry for waiting.**

 **I have writers block. Ugh! Thank you**

 **Yes Chip and Dale characters are in it.**

 **Ms. Grudge she's from the Alvin and the Chipmunks episode the Chipette story of the Australia orphanage. If you don't know the episode she is Chef.**

 **I'll try updating it. Thank you for reading XD**


	5. Captured and the bunker

**Hello everyone I'm back again. Sorry I have writers block. I'm back again I was distract with ideas for my story crossovers AU of HTTYD, Trolls, Zootopia and Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

 **Here it is!**

 **Ms. Grudge Is from the episode the chipette story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dreamworks trolls. Alvin and the chipmunks, Zootopia and chip and Dale.**

"Okay, everyone." Jeanette said. Standing on the mushroom with her father and Dale.

"I just want to take a moment, and get a little real."

"Jeanette! I know her she's my friend!" Theodore said as everyone shushing him.

"I'd like to take a second to celebrate our king...My father. Who, 20 years ago this night...saved all of us from those dreaded...

Before she could finish she could here giant footsteps from the distance.

"Animals..." King Dave said quietly.

The Chipmunks were stayed quiet, that a giant woman with in a chef clothing with curly hair smiled evilly. At them.

"Gotcha..."

Dale just pooped cupcakes in fear.

"Uh..."

before Jeanette picked them up.

"Cupcake?" She asked fake smiling. Chef Grudge began unzip her fanny pack.

"RUN!" Jeanette yelled as the chipmunks were running scared. That Chef Grudge began grabbing them.

She takes Alvin and stuffs him in the pouch.

"Mr. dinkles! Has anyone seen Mr. Dinkles?!" Theodore asked in worry finding his glow worm.

He saw him ran to get him before he was taken by Grudge.

"Theodore!"

She use her hair to hide.

She sees her friends and people who are almostgetting captured.

"Eleanor Run!" Too late Grudge took her

"Oh my guh!"

Brittany and Charlene were captured

"Jeanette, help!"

"Hurry! Go! Go! Go!"

"Phew...!" Dale was captured by Grudge.

Whoa!"

"Dale!"

Slade was taken by Grudge Jeanette was trying to save him by using her

"Everyone, minimize your auras!"

"Slade!" Jeanette cried.

"Jeanette!"

"Hold on...!" Jeanette trying to pull him but their grip was loose.

"NO!"

"JEANETTE! AHHHH!" Slade was stuffed in the pouch.

"NO! SLADE!" Grudge was gonna grab more chipmunks suddenly, King Dave was beating Grudge's foot.

"Bad! Woman Bad, bad Woman!"

"Dad!" Before Grudge would take him too suddenly,

Jeanette saved him as a shield to blend in the bushes.

Chef Grudge smirked got the chipmunks in her pockets.

"Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest..."

suddenly Dale pops his head out the pouch.

"Crazies party ever!" Grudge poke him in and zip her bag began walking away the village.

Jeanette and Dave unblended coming out along with the chipmunks.

"Is it coming back?" One of the chipmunks asked.

What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to find a new home. Everyone, hurry. We have to leave before the chef lady come back."

We have to rescue them." Jeanette said trying to get her friends back.

No, Jeanette, we have to run. Now, let's go, everyone. Come on!

"What about "No Chipmunk left behind"?

"I'm sorry, Jeanette. That was a longtime ago. And I'm not the king I once was.

"Then, I'll go."

No, Jeanette. It's too dangerous."

I have to at least try."

"No. You can't go to Zootopia by yourself. It's impossible."

* * *

 **At Simon's bunker.**

Simon was sitting on his bunker looking at the card that he smashed it before but he fixed it and secretly looking at it that he felt terrible to do that on her.

"No! No! No! Shh! Shh! Shh!"

"Simon! Simon! Simon! SIMON, ARE YOU IN THERE?!"

She notice the rug said get out to see blue eyes were narrowed that belongs to Simon.

Huh...?"

"I'm, not going to your party."

"The party's over. We just got attacked by a Animal chef lady!"

"knew it!" Simon pulls Jeanette in as he place locks

And chains and place a mouse trap on it and a bear trap.

"Simon!"

Shh..."

"I have to tell you something."

Shh!

"I was just gonna...-"

"Shh! Shh!..."

Jeanette gave him stern Look, gave him a small wave.

"What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Animal right to us?

"The Animal's gone!"

"You don't know that. It could still be out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening."

"No, it left! It took Dale, and Eleanor, and Chip, and Brittany, and Charlene, and Theodore, and Alvin...and Slade!

" _Mm..."_

"Which is why I have to ask you...will you go to Zootopia with me and save everyone?"

"What? No!"

"Simon, you can't say "no", they're your friends!"

"Ah-ah-ah. They're your friends. I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe."

"Oh, that's great. You're the one guy who knows more about Animals than anyone...but

when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever?"

Forever?" _He scoffs._

"No."

Whoa!" She exclaimed. _While she and Branch go down, we see the stuff in the bunker_

Yeah, I really only have enough supplies down here to last me ten years. Eleven , if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat.Which I am. You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? Me...Crazy perpared."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it, anyway, and it's my fault they were taken, and now I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you try scrapbooking to freedom?" Simon said sarcastically

"Solid burn, Simon." Jeanette said as Simon smirked at her. "Well, thanks, anyway..."

"Hey, anytime, Jeanette see you in ten years..."

Jeanette goes up before she comes down.

"Hey, Simon. Just wondering if I could borrow something.

"What?

"Your bunker.

"What?!!!!"

"Okay, everybody! Come on in!"

The Chipmunks come down inside the bunker. Simon was in shock.

"No! No! No! Whoa, wait! Jeanette, what are you doing?

"You said you have enough provisions for last 10 years, right?

"Yes, to last me ten years! Me! It'll last them two weeks!"

"Then, I guess I better hurry."

"Wait, wait, wait. You won't last a day out there."

"And you won't last a day in here."

One of the chipmunk drinking his jar of sweat. And one of the kids jumping on his bear traps.

"Solid burn, returned." She said smirking before she walks off leaving Simon confuse.

"Uh, Jeanette, wait. Please be careful..."

"Don't worry dad, I can do this."

They embraced into a hug tighter.

I love you, Jeanette."

"love you, too, dad." She and Dave embraced a hug tighter, as she let go walking out to the elevator Suddenly the black Chipmunk with Braids, (Wednesday) chimes out of Dave's back.

"They grow up so fast." She said. Jeanette walked in the

"Bye, everybody!"

"Good luck, Princess Jeanette!"

"And 3, 2, 1..." Suddenly her bracelet dinged and glowed as everyone's bracelets glowed.

"Hug time!" Dave exclaimed.

"No..."

"Hug, time! Hug time! Hug time!"

They surrounded Simon with glow braclets

"NO! NOOOOOO!!!!!" Simon what is reaching the elevator helplessly as the chipmunks were on top of Simon to hug him tight.

 **Lol!!! Poor Simon! Thank you for reading!!!!**

 **I'll try updating it more sorry for waiting, I'll update more next week or do. If I time.**


	6. Get back up again

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't update this for a while, because I had writer's block working on my troll and dreamworks stories, and my computer don't have internet! Ugh!**

 **But I'm back again and continue the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls or Alvin And The Chipmunks and Zootopia.**

* * *

"With her friends safely hidden, Princess Jeanette set off to rescue her other friends. Confindence she'd make it to Zootopia on her own. Confident she'd make it to Zootopia on her she'd make it to Zootopia..."

Jeanette read as she close her scrapbook.

"Um...Totally sure she'd...make it to Zootopia."

She sighs. She walks off to find her friends. She hears a cawing sound of a bird in the forest as she standing on a flower singing.

 _"I really hope I can do it._

 _'Cause they're all depending on me I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known And brave the dangers of the forest Saving them before they're eaten. I mean, how hard can that be?'_

Jeanette falling off the petal as she she screams while falling to her doom suddenly she use her hair to stretch the ground as stairs. She flips up to her hair stairs as she walked to safely.

 _'Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue_

 _And there's a butterfly!_

 _Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign..._

She notice the creature ate the butterfly before it got eaten by other small creatures ate its flash and the other thing burned by blowing fire at burning its remains after it looked at Jeanette who stood frozen while seeing it.

 _"It's gonna be a fantastic day..."_

Jeanette ran off as she going to save her friends by going to puffed geysers. Jeanette is swinging on snake's body. She sees a snake and runs off as the snake tries to eat her. She slides down and pops back up. After she is chased by a snake, she falls and sees a bird.

 _The bird eats her and lays an egg on the nest. Poppy shakes the egg And gets out of the egg by her foot, arm, and her whole body. She is now covered in orange slime. Baby birds come by and stretch her arms. She lets go of her arms and rides on a leaf._

 _Such marvelousness it's gonna bring_

 _Gotta pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing_

 _And I'm ready to take on anything_

 _Hooray!_

 _Some super fun surprise around each corner_

 _Just riding on a rainbow,_

 _I'm gonna be okay'_

 _Hey!_

 _I'm not giving up today_

 _There's nothing getting in my way_

 _And if you knock knock me over_

 _I will get back up again_

 _Oh!_

 _If something goes a little wrong,_

 _Well you can go ahead and bring it on_

 _'Cause if you knock knock me over,_

 _I will get back up again._

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh, oh,_

 _Get back up again_

 _Woah oh oh oh oh oh, oh...ahhhh!_

 _Jeanette screams sees a red and white spike trees, cut off the next scene of here covered in scratches and spikes._ she is seen in the paint rain with her hair wet, a dry deserted island with her hair dry, and a snowy land with her hair covered in snow.

 _I'm marching along,_

 _I've got confidence,_

 _I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints._

 _And I haven't been this excited since_

 _I can't remember when!_

 _I'm off on this remarkable adventure._

 _Just riding on a rainbow!_

 _What if it's all a big mistake?_

 _What if it's more than I can take?_

Jeanette falls on the bear trap monster. The bear trap monster sees Jeanette and begins to eat her.

 _No!_

 _I can't think that way!_

 _'Cause I know_

 _That I'm really, really, really gonna be okay!_

She goes up to a hill. But it wasn't a hill, it was only a monster hill. The monster hill eats her. She expand her hair apart on the walls and she flies up and lands on a bush. _She picks a blue berry She eats the berry and gets blue spots all over her body turning her into a puff ball._

 _Hey!_

 _I'm not giving up today!_

 _There's nothing getting in my way!_

 _And if you knock knock me over,_

 _I will get back up again._

 _Oh!_

 _If something goes a little wrong,_

 _Well you can go ahead and bring it on._

 _'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again!_

She rolls off. She is rolling on hills. _She falls on the ground covered in spiders web and cob webs._

 _(Get up, get up, get up) Woah oh oh oh oh oh, oh,_

 _Get back up again_

 _(Get up, get up, get up) Woah oh oh oh oh oh, oh_

 _I'm okay!_

 _(Get up, get up, get up) woah oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh_

 _And if you knock knock me over,_

 _You knock knock me over_

 _I will get back up again!..._

 _She finishined singing as she passed out._

* * *

Suddenly spiders coming down as They are four eyed coming slow as they crept slowly _to get_ Princess Jeanette as her dinner, before they could reach suddenly a length of black and brown pulled her away from them to reveal was the bespectled chipmunk Simon. Was here to save her. _He glares at the spiders as the spiders look at him._ Simon takes a pan out of his camping bag. He throws the pan at the spiders, but it didn't work. He gasps nervously as the spider ran toward him. He takes off his camping bag and expands his tail to fight the spiders. After he fights the spiders with his hair, the spiders get eaten by a monster. The monster looks down at Simon. He gasps and the monster falls back.

Sighing of relief he notice Jeanette in her cocooned web.

"Oh, no. Jeanette!" He ran up to her as he checked her Pulse.

"Hang on!" Simon grabbed the sharp stick and lighting bugs ran fast cutting The cocoon web that she's in before he rubbed the lighting bugs as electrical pads to jumpstart her heart not until.

"Get back up again!" Jeanette said waking up smiling cheerfully. Before looking at Simon.

"Simon my man, You were right on time."

"Oh, right. Like you knew I was coming." He said placing the lighting bugs down on the ground.

"Yes. Figured out the third Hug Time, getting eaten by a Animal wouldn't seem so bad."

And I think there is no way you can do this by yourself. Guess we are both right."

"Hmm. Alright! Let's do this. Sooner we get to Zootopia, sooner we get everybody, and make it home safely!"

Simon then stops her before he spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's your plan?"

"I told you. To rescue everyone and make it home safely."

"Okay. That's not a plan, that's a wish list!"

"Oh! I suppose you have a plan?" Jeanette asked as Simon looked at her before he clears her throat.

" _We get to the edge of Zootopia without being spotted. Then, we get inside by sneaking through the old escape tunnels..._

 _Which will then lead us to the Chipmunk tree. Right before we get caught, and suffer the miserable death of the hands of a horrible, bloodthirsty ANIMAL!..._ Wait! Hold on a second. Are you scrapbooking my plan?" He asked looking at her Who is scrapbooking. Who is laying on the ground.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Almost...Done!"

Jeanette opens it was her and her friends pop out in the bokk saying " **WE DID IT!"** As glitter spray on Simon's glasses and face not amuse, but annoyed to that before the glitter stops shooting at him.

"There will be no more..." _He pushes his nose and the glitter comes out of it. "scrapbooking..."_

 **Okay everyone I'm back of an update sorry I haven't update this cause I have writers block and working on a Christmas story.**

 **Thank you for reading this all try update this.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Mariahdoby13 ~**


	7. Hello Darkness my old friend

**Hello everyone, Sorry I haven't update this for a while, I was busy with my stories.**

 **I hope you understand? I was very busy person Updating this.**

 **Thank you all for waiting.**

 **Happy late Thanksgiving Everyone!**

* * *

Simon and Jeanette were walking to that log while she's humming and singing. That Simon started to get annoyed

"Do you have to sing?"

"I always sing when I'm in a good mood!"

Simon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you have to be in a good mood?"

"Why wouldn't I be? By this time tomorrow, I'll be with all my friends. Ohh, I wonder what they're all doing right now."

"Probably being digested." Simon said

"They're alive, Simon. I know it!"

Simon sighed.

"You don't know anything, Jeanette. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. 'Cause it isn't. Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Hey! I know it's not all cupcakes and rainbows. But, I'd rather go through life thinking that it mostly is instead of being like you. You don't sing, you don't dance...so gray all the time! What happened to you?"

Before she could ask more suddenly Simon shushes her.

"Shh!"

"An animal?!" Jeanette whispered.

"Maybe..." Simon said walking off.

Jeanette looked around then she realized what Simon saying was a lie.

"There's no Animal, is there? You just said that so I stopped talking!"

"Maybe." _He said walks off._

* * *

 _At night, Jeanette and Simon are at the forest. Jeanette is in her leaf sack, and Simon has a blanket and a matress. Jeanette looks at the picture of Slade. She sighs, and puts the picture on the side. She expands the pictures of Brittany and Charlene, Chip and Eleanor. She expands the pictures of Alvin , Theodore and Gadget on top. Then, expands the tall picture of Dale._

 _"So special..."_

she said quietly. "Good night, Dale. Good night, Eleanor. Good night Chip. Good night, Brittany. Good night, Charlene. Good night, Theodore. Good night, DJ Gadget. Good night, Alvin." She giggled looking at Slade picture.

"Good night, Slade." She Boop the picture. Simon turn to her glaring at her.

"And good night, Jeanette!" _He turns back. Jeanette turns looks at the sky with stars. Her hug time bracelet chimes. She gets up and looks at her bracelet. She looks at Simon._

"Don't even think about it." Jeanette's _bracelet shut off. She mumbles and looks at the sky as she starts to sing._

 _"Stars shining bright above you..."_

Really? Seriously? More singing?"

"Yes, seriously. Singing helps me relax. Maybe you ought to try it?"

" I don't sing, and I don't relax. This is the way I am, and I like it! And I also like a little SILENCE!"

 _He glares at Jeanette and turns back around._

 _She then feels like Simon hurt her feelings. As Simon is sleeping, he hears a sound. He turns around to see that Jeanette is playing her ukulele._

Hello, darkness my old friend..."

 _Jeanette steps back and the flowers bloom and start singing with her._

 _"I've come to talk with you again..."_

 _A spider appears next to Simon._

 _"Hello."_

Because, the visions of me creeping..."

 _The spider crawls on Simon before Simon flicks it away._

 _"Left it's seeds while I was sleeping...And the vision that was planted in my brain...Still remains. Within the sound...Of silence."_

She finishes playing her ukelele. Simon starts getting up.

"May I?" Simon Asked softly Jeanette gives her ukelele to him. He puts the ukelele in the fireplace. He goes back to bed.

* * *

 **A/n**

 **Hello everyone**

 **Discliamier I don't own Trolls and Alvin and the Chipmunks and Zootopia.**

 **I hope you like it?**

 **I was busy with school and things and next month is my birthday and my siblings birthday.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Arriving to Zootopia

_**Here's Chapter Of my story of AATC trolls crossover I did but Sonic and HTTYD in it**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I don't own Trolls, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Zootopia and crossovers.**_

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

 _Thenext day, we see the edge of Zootopia._

 _where the Chipmunk tree is. Jeanette and Simon walking to see two holes_

"So, one of these tunnels leads to the chipmunk tree?" **(It feels weird saying that the Chipmunks are trolls that it says Chiimunk tree instead of Troll tree).**

"That's right."

There's so many of them...I wonder which one?"

"I don't know..." Simon examined. All of the sudden...

Choose a hole wisely. Because one to Zootopia...and lead the others to certain death! Simon and Jeanette looked around to know what's the voice came from.

Who said that?!" Simon demanded

"It was..." Out came the bushes was a brown raccoon with blue eyes.

Me. Hey guys, how's it going? My names RJ, Welcome to the root tunnels. Uh, I just wanted to warn you, one of these tunnels leads to the Troll Tree...and the others to certain death!" _RJ echoes._

Do you think you can show us which tunnel the right one?" Jeanette asked.

RJ answered. "You bet,"

"Great!"

"Thanks no!"

Jeanette faked chuckled. "Simon, he's trying to help us."

"I don't like the looks of this Raccoon. I mean who carried a bag when he was plotting something who do that?!"

Jeanette then said, "He seems to know what he's talking about."

Giving up Simon sighed, "Fine." Turning to RJ he said, "Okay so which tunnel do we need to take?"

"First you have to give me a high-five, then I'll tell you." he said putting up his hand.

"What?" Simon said as Jeanette said, "Oh! Oh! I'll do it!"

"I know you'll do it," he said but pointed at Simon, "But will do he? Alright Junior up high!"

"Nope. I don't you high fives." Simon said folding his arms.

"Come on slap it boss." he urged. "Nope." firmly said Simon.

"A little slappy, make daddy happy." he grinned.

"That's weird." Simon said.

"Just do this," he said slapping his hand with his other hand, "And I'll tell you which way to go."

"Thank you for the demonstration of exactly what I'm not going to be doing." Simon said, frowning.

"Simon! It's a high five. The other lead to certain death! Get perspective." Jeanette broke. RJ still smirked has his hand up waiting for him for a high-five.

Simon sighed in defeat.

"Okay! One high five and you'll tell us which way to go?!"

"So easy." he whispered. "Fine!" Simon complained as he went for it but RJ pulled his hand back.

To slow!" he chuckled. "Too slow?" Simon said in disbelief.

RJ snickered along with Jeanette who

snorted, "Classic."

"Okay okay, I'm a let you slide with a fist bump." he said.

Just as Simon went to do it, RJ started to do a series of hilarious gags like,

"Shark sandwich. Turkey. Jellyfish. Snowman. Monkey in a zoo."

"What?" Simon repeated. "Gear shift! Vrrrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrroomm." RJ said as he broke off into a laugh.

Jeanette couldn't help but giggle beside him as RJ got serious, "Alright alright, now I'm thinking we hug."

Simon grabbed a stick and broke it half, showing he was angry.

RJ stood in shock as he almost crapped himself RJ ran fast screaming.

Sonic chased him with his sticks as Amy went after Sonic.

"That's right! You better run Raccon!" Simon yelled, chasing him as he went in a tunnel.

"Simon! Wait!" Jeanette trying to convinced him.

""I'm a rip your little raccon arms off, your raccon body and high-fiving with your face with them!" Simon cried as Jeanette screamed more.

"He's just a raccon!"

"Get back here!"

"Simon! He's trying to help us! Run Raccoon Run!" RJ stops running and turn around and smiled.

"Tada! We're here!" he exclaimed as Simon and Jeanette looked at each other.

RJ took the sticks from Simon and said, "Wow, you two are tons of fun. But I'm going to have to go, gotta go do some business in the hedge."

Before he went down the hole he said in his low voice, "Catch you on the way back. Unless you die..." He said as his echos fades.

The two Chipmunks looked at each other and looked around as they saw they were no longer in the forest.

Jeanette uttered, "Chipmunk tree."

Peering over the tree, Simon said, "Zootopia..."

Many Zooptopian animals were walking around with grim looks on their faces. It was strange that they looked like Critters only they were 5 times bigger. Predators eats preys and chipmunks

"I ain't happy. No I ain't happy! No sunshine! Just grey all the time!"

The lion miserably walking past the pink hedgehog with a hammer slamming it on the ground.

"No I ain't happy! No laughter or happiness. Just bitterness. I ain't happy!"

The blue hedgehog slowly spin dashed the preys but happy.

"Wow, there as miserable as you." Jeanette said making Simon frown. "Which means they haven't eaten a Chipmunk yet!" she smiled., "Come on let's go save our friends!"

"Your friends!" Simon replied. "Our friends!" Jeanette chirped.

* * *

In the kingdom a male red fox

who is now King. Nicholas Wilde. Nick for short sitting on his father's thrown petting the black small dragon on his lap has his green and white strip shirt, and brownish grey pants. Silver the white hedgehog and Clawiser the cheeta , his two guards, and an adult grey bunny Judy , who is vacuuming the floor with a hand held vacuum cleaner.

"Oh Toothless. You're the my only friend in this miserable world."

The small dragon lizard coos on him

Nick looked up at the picture of him and his father. "Dad was right."

He started to bang his metal head. "I'll never ever, ever, ever be happy!"

Burying his face in his chair he said, "Never!"

"Never! Say never!" came a booming voice. It caught the attention of the king, maid, and two guards.

They looked around the room to see whose voice did it belong plant that was next to the door was thrown aside

Was the old human woman old chubby, red lipstick and curly hair covered in dirt.

Everyone let out a gasp in surprise. Nick yelped almost jump Toothless who growls at her. "Chef Grudge! Where did you come from?" Nick asked.

as he walked towards the king. The two guards scowled as the chef said, "Silver. Clauser." Crushing and ruining the vacuum that Judy was using, Nick said, "My father banished you 20 years ago! Have you been there this whole time?"

Grudge bowed at the king. "If only sire. No I have been out in the wilderness these past years. Regretting and thinking how I let you down."

Nick stood there with a frown. "If only I could make you happy." he said.

"Well fat chance!" Nick pouted, "The only way I can be happy is by eating a Chipmunk, no thanks to you!"

"Ah-ha but it will be thanks to me." Grudge soothed unzipping his pouch. A bright light, followed by some singing made the king slide off his chair and everyone gasp.

At the sight of the Chipmunks king Nick reached out, "My very first Chipmunk."

Chef Grudge slapped back his hand making everyone shrink back. "So this means, I can actually be happy!" said the excited king.

"That is so." agreed the chef. The Chipmunks tried to escape but the chef quickly zipped up and said, "But everyone else in the town will be miserable but you'll be happy."

Nick played with his thumbs, "Well I am their king. So maybe."

Grudge got into his furry face, "What exactly are you proposing? Bringing back Chipmunkfest? For everyone?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I'm proposing!" "Splendid idea! Absolutely brilliant. Aren't you smart?" Grudge complimented.

Yeah, I guess I am smart." the king said as the chef picked him up and sat in his chair.

"And I shall be your loyal Chef. Right behind you holding a knife." he said to himself.

"What?"

"I said holding a spoon! To cook the Chipmunks." he said covering up his last comment. "Yeah you sure are!" Nick agreed. A devious smile spread across his face.

Bursting into his old kitchen he said, "I'm back!" Quickly pointing at the maid she said, "You scullery maid, what's your name?"

"Umm, Judy Hopps." she replied. "Okay you work for me now Judy. Get all these dishes and start scrubbing!" She said pushing her with a spoon.

Grabbing them she said, "Yes chef. Thank you chef!"

As she left she went to a cage and dumped all the Chipmunks into it. As everyone screamed, Slade looked behind him as Grudge locked the cage.

"Don't panicked Mr Dinkles. Guys Mr. Dinkles is really freaking out!" exclaimed Theodore. Mr. Dinkles just mew.

"Woah woah woah everyone. We must remain calm. Calm." soothed Slade.

Yes," agreed Grudge, "A calm Chipmunk is a tasty Chipmunk." Everyone huddled together as she continued, "You are the key in my success."

Turning she said, "she who controls the Chipmunks, controls the kingdome! And I will be that King!"

"You're a dude!" Dale said. Scowling, she cut up a lemon and squirted some in Dale eyes as he screamed in pain.

"By this time tomorrow, I will be the new queen! And I will have given everyone, true happiness!" She cried as he let out a evil laugh. The Chipmunks huddled together in horror watching the beast.

* * *

 **Here you go everyone, sorry you have to wait I think I have a bitterness right now, cause of family problems, finals, and other things. Here's my chapter sorry for waiting.**


	9. Saving the Snack Pack and Hello

A guard was walking down the hallway. He passed by a torch as he turned the he was gone, the fire turned out to be Jeanette's hair in disguise.

Jeanette and Simon jumped as they used their hair/tails to grab ahold of the chandelier.

They slinged across to the other side. Securing themselves, Jeanette whispered, "So where do you think our friend's are?"

"If i had to guess, in a Animals stomach." he replied.

Jeanette scoffed, "Can't you just say something positive for once. Just once? You might like it."

"Okay, I'm positive they're alive and being delivered on a silver platter." he smiled.

Jeanette sighed with a smile, "See, was that so hard?"

Just as he was about to say something, Jeanette's bracelet brighted up. She gasped, "Simon!"

"Really? Hug time now?" he turned saying. "Shh!" she said, putting her hand on Simon's mouth.

He was about to object when another ding sounded. It was soft but was audible to hear.

The two looked as a glow followed the ding sound. They made their way to the next room.

The Chipmunk pack huddled together in fear as Judy pushed them as she followed the chef and king.

Nick pushed open the doors to the dining room. "This is going to be the best Chipmunkfest ever!"

"Yes that is right," Grudge said as she raised her voice, "Tomorrow is Chipmunkfest everyone! It needs to be perfect for the king!"

Simon and Jeanette were hiding in a chandelier, able to look down below. "Feels great to be ordering around again." he said walking.

Amy whispered, "Simon. Look!" "They're alive." Simon said in shock. "And on a silver platter too, we were both right!" Jeanette replied making Simon roll his eyes.

"In this special occasion, I have found your old bib." Chef Grudge said putting it on Nick.

It was very small, almost choking MS Jr as he said, "Fits like a glove."

As soon as he relaxed, the bib came snapping off. Dale laughed as the rest of the Chipmunks rushed to shush him.

Nick quickly turned with a burning anger. "Oh you think it's funny?"

Putting his face to the cage he said, "We'll see what's so funny when I bite your little head off. When I bite all your yummy heads off."

He paused, gazing at all of the Chipmunks in the cage. He started to realize as he turned to the chef, "Chef Grudge! These aren't enough yummy Chipmunks to feed all of Zootopia!"

Grinning her teeth at that name, Nick continued, "How am I supposed to feed all Animals when there is not enough Chipmunks?"

Remaining calm, Chef smoothly put her arm around Nick's neck. "Your majesty there's more where that came from."

Jeanette and Simon looked at each other with a confused glance as they watched the scene.

"But I promised everyone a Chipmunk." pressed on.

"No, no, no your majesty. Everything is under control. If I wasn't sure," Chef said as she opened the cage and grabbed Slade, "Would I do this?"

Slade let out a worried squeak as Jeanette leaned over crying, "Slade!" Simon quickly pulled Jeanette down as Chef Grudge looked up at the chandelier, thinking she heard something.

Nick smiled, "My first Chipmunk."

"Go on King Nick," she said twirling Slades tail

"Enjoy your first taste of happiness."

As Nick opened his mouth as everyone got suspenseful in wonder and worry.

"Shouldn't we wait for Chipmunkfest?" Metal Sonic said as he pulled back from Shadow.

The Chipmunks sighed in relief. Grudge put Slade in a taco shell as she said, "My King, Chipmunkfest is everyday for you for eating a Chipmunk."

"Yeah I guess." he said opening his mouth again. The Chipmunks watched in horror as Nick pulled back once more saying, "But eating a first Chipmunk should be special."

Everyone sighed as the Chef put hot sauce on Slade. "Well you're the king now."

"Yeah you're right." he said about to eat Slade again.

He stopped saying, "But I should share this moment with all the kingdom."

Chef Grudge had enough as she said, "Just eat it already!"

She shoved the whole thing into Nick's mouth. He made a 'Mmmm' sound as the Chipmunks gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Eleanor said.

"No!" Jeanette cried.

"Yes!" the chef said snapping her fingers. Music started to play as he spinned the king into the next room.

"Judy! Take these Chipmunks to your room!" before closing the doors she said, "Guard them with your life!"

She threw a spoon right at her forehead as she replied, "Yes Chef."

As she started to push the Chipmunks Jeanette said, "Come on we have to save him!"

Simon grabbed Jeanette's arm, "From what his stomach?"

"But we didn't see him swallow!" Jeanette started.

"Face it Jeanette, sometimes people going to other people's mouths and don't come back out. If we go after Slade now we are going to be eaten."

Jeanette looked from Simon to the door with heavy eyes. "I'm sorry Jeanette, but it is to late for him." Simon tried to comfort.

Jeanette looked from the door to the cage. Darting her eyes she jumped from the chandelier.

"Jeanette!" Simon cried as Jeanette slid down a ladder.

She skidded across with a spoon until she reached the end of the table.

Using her Hair to spin, she landed safely behind Judy's apron.

Simon jumped as he ran and leaped and quickly went to Jeanette's side.

"You're fast." Jeanette said. The two hitched along with Judy as she went down the stairs with the cage in her hands.

* * *

The two Chipmunks jumped off and hid as Judy put down the cage.

"Scullery maid! Wash all these dishes!" came Chef Grudge's voice followed by a load of dirty dishes, "The King has invited everyone to Chipmunkfest tomorrow. Everyone except you, so get to cleaning."

Judy sat there in the pile as a spoon hit her forehead. She started to cry as she put her face to her bed.

Jeanette and Simon looked at her in Surprise. "I didn't know Animals could cry? Jeanette whispered.

"It's impossible They can't cry." Simon said, yet there they were.

Judy turned to her side as she pulled back a curtain. It revealed many scrapbook pictures of Nick with hearts.

She cut out a picture of him as she started to sing,

" _I've been alone with you inside my mind. And in my dreams I kissed your lips a thousand times."_

She was in her memories as she watched Nick pass by,

 _"And sometimes I see you passing by my door."_

 _"Hello! Is it me you're looking for?"_

She was now a kid again staring at the young King Nicholas,

 _"I can see it in your eyes. I could see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted, and my arms are opened wide!"_

She was now next to him as he yelled at the guards.

" You know what just to say, you know what just to do."

She was now back at her bed looking at a pillow with King Nick's face.

"And I want to tell you so much. I love you."

She stared at the pillow again and started to cry into it. Shortly after she fell fast asleep.

Jeanette and Simon had watched the whole scene. "Aww," Jeanette cooed, "She's in love with the king."

"Are you crazy?" Simon said, "Animals can't feel love or anything. They're a bunch of furry ugly creatures."

"Well maybe you don't know all about animals," Jeanette said, "Now come on, let's go!"

They ran towards the cage. Jumping onto the table, Simon pulled the cover.

The Snack Pack exclaimed, "Jeanette!" Then they started to sing,

"Celebration time, come on!"

It's going to be a celebration!" Jeanette joined in as Sonic cut them off, "Shh!"

The snack pack looked at him as they whispered,

"There's a party going on right here."

"No there isn't!" Simon replied grabbing scissors from Jeanette, "We're getting you out."

He unlocked the cage and handed the now broken scissors to Jeanette.

"The sooner we get you guys out of here." Simon started as he opened the cage.

"The sooner we could save Slade." Jeanette finished.

"What?" Sonic said with a confused look as the Snack Pack slowly piled out.

"Hello?" said Judy waking up. The Chipmunks gasped before she finished, "Is it me you're looking for?"

As she laid back down to sleep, Simon said, "Let's face it it's not all cupcakes and rainbows. Face it, Slade been eaten!"

"Yeah Jeanette he's right." Theodore said.

"It was horrible." Eleanor and Dale said.

"Sorry Jeanette but Slades gone." Alvin said.

Jeanette stood there as Simon said, "How could you possibly think that Slade is still alive?"

Jeanette turned to him. "I don't think he's alive I hope he's alive."

Simon just didn't get it. "How could you always look on the bright side? There is no bright side in this situation."

"There is always a bright side!" Jeanette replied.

Just then a bright light shined on the Chipmunks.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" The Chipmunks looked at saw the grey bunny with purple eyes woke up. They stood there scared all of the sudden...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Yes Judy is Bridget**

 **Nick is King gristle jr.**

 **And Slade is unknown alive or dead what do you think everybody?**

 **Leave me a comment of it please? Thank you for reading!**


	10. Simon’s memories

**Hello everybody, thanks for liking my story,**

 **I have a lot of Finals going on.**

 **And here's the Reviews.**

 **Reviews**

 **MiraculousDragonmaster:** **Whoops. But now, I have a feeling I know what's coming next. Why and how Simon is gray.**

 **Keep up the good work.**

 **Cwoods97: Slade is alive if you were following**

 **The movie Trolls? If it's your story you can have a twist if want to.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

Judy was getting up to see the Critters outside of their cage.

"Run!" Amy cried as everyone panicked and ran off in different directions.

Alvin ran up to Judy's face and sneezed glitter into her eyes. "Ah! My eyes!"

Rubbing her eyes, Judy turned around as she started to try and grab the escaping Chipmunks.

"Get back in your cage," Judy said turning to see Big running, "Chef's going to be so mad!"

Just as she was about to grab Theodore, Simon got in front of them and used a spoon as a weapon.

Judy grabs a large Frying pan just as She and Simon were about to fight, Jeanette cried,

"Judy stop!"

Surprised at one of the Chipmunks knowing her name, Judy turned to stare at Jeanette.

"You're in love with King Nick!" she said pointing.

Judy gasped as her secret was revealed. "Umm I don't know what you're talking about?"

Jeanette shook her head as she pulled back the curtain of all the pictures of heart covered Nick's

Judy rushed over there and covered it up. "Umm that's not mine!" she fibbed.

Jeanette pulled another cover, to show Judy's face and Nick face taped to a married couple.

Although most thought it was not possible, Judy was fully capable of blushing.

Judy sighed, "What's the use? He doesn't even know I exist."

"I can help you. What if there's a way we could both get what we want?" Jeanette asked.

Judy got into Jeanette's face. "You like King Nick

too!" she pulled back, "You better back off girlfriend." she made a hissing thing as a Predator.

Jeanette stood there with a disgusted expression. "No. No. Eww no." she said as she took a picture of Slade out, "That Chipmunk, King Nick took. That's Slade. I would do anything to save him."

"The only problem is, is that we can't get anywhere near him without him eating us."

Judynodded her head. "But you can walk right up to him and tell you him how you feel." Jeanette said.

Judy smiled but it disappeared as she said, "As if. I can't just walk right up to him. as if he would just want to talk to a scullery maid."

"What if he didn't know you were a scullery maid? What if you were a total babe?" Jeanette said.

"What type of total babe would be dressed in rag clothes?" Judy questioned.

"What if we got you a new outfit?" Charlene said. "Like a jumpsuit!" Brittany added. "I was thinking the same thing!" Charlene replied.

"What type a total babe could be wearing a jumpsuit if I still have this hair?" Judy said mentioning her short grey hair.

"We can help!" Dale and Chip said.

"But what's the point of a new outfit and new hair if I don't even know what to say to him?" Sally said twiddling her thumbs.

"We can help with that too!" Jeanette chirped.

"Really?" Judy said.

"What do you say Judy? You get us Slade back and we'll get you a date with the King." Jeanette said putting her hand on Judy's.

Judy had a big smile on her face, as she looked for Jeanette to the snack pack and then back at her pictures of King Nick

Looking at them she said, "Let's do it." Judy said.

The Chipmunks cheered as Jeanette said, "A five, six, seven, eight!"

"Let it disappear! All your insecurities!" they started to sing.

"Wait!" Judy said, "Why isn't this one singing?"

Judy was pointing at Simon who was leaning against the wall. Simon looked as he realized they were talking about him.

"Come on Simon sing with us!" Dale said.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun." Brittany and Charlene said.

"Oh no that's okay." Simon said.

"Why? You don't think it'll work?" Judy said in a worried tone.

"No, it's just I don't sing." he said. "Simon!" Jeanette said.

"No he's right this will never work!" Judy cried as she started to cry in her bed again.

The snack pack went to her side and started to comfort her saying words of encouragement. " There, There let it all out. Just go for it girl!" Theodore said.

She cried even louder as Theodore said, "Good, good now reel it in."

Simon rolled his eyes as started to walk away. "Simon! What are you doing? You have to sing." Jeanette said following him.

"I told you before I don't sing." Simon said as he continued to climb the curtain.

"Well you have to this time!" Jeanette said. "I'm sorry I can't." Simon said heading to a window.

"No it's not that you can't it's just you won't!" Jeanette said becoming irritated.

"Fine I won't sing." Simon said becoming aggravated.

"You have to!" Jeanette said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No? Come on why won't you sing?" Jeanette shouted.

"Because singing killed my mom okay!" Simon yelled back. He frowned, tears stream down his face with rage "Leave me alone."

As he went to go sit down in the corner, Jeanette looked at him with a shocked and confused face.

Cautiously going towards him Amy said, "How did singing kill your Mom? What song was she singing?"

Simon looked up with sad eyes, "I was the one who was the one singing."

Jeanette gasped as Simon's memory went back to when he was just a young kid.

He was holding a rose as he sang, " _And I Need You Now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And you'll be holding me tight."_

That day I was so lost into singing that I didn't even hear my mother warning me.

" _And we'll be going on forever."_

Simon was singing on a branch, as his mom listened with a smile. When he turned he saw a human evil eyes . His mom gasped as he cried out, "Simon! Son look out!"

" _And we can only be making it right! Cause I need you more than ever-"_

Little Simon stopped as he turned to see a giant hand, coming to grab him. His mom, lucky reached him in time and pushed him away.

As Simon fell from the branch, he saw his mom get caught by a hand. As he safely landed on the floor, he turned to look up and see his beloved mother taken away crying out for help.

"Mommy!" Simon cried as the human lady took her away.

Simon sat there as tears came out of his eyes as his blue colors slowly started to drain from him. He was no longer blue, for now he was a grey sad Chipmunk.

Back to the present, Simon laid his hand on the window looking out with a sad gaze. Jeanette stood there with sad eyes as the rest of the pack sing,

" _Once Upon a Time there was light in his life. But now there's only love in the dark. Nothing he could say."_

 _"A total eclipse of the heart_." Judy finished.

Simon looked down. "I Never sung another note since."

Jeanette put an arm on her shoulder. "Simon, I'm so sorry that this happened. I just always assume you had a terrible voice."

"No, no. It was like an angel's voice at least that's what mom used to say." he said as he turned to finally look at her.

Jeanette had a smile as she gave him a warm hug. "Woah, what are you doing?" Simon said confused, "It's not hug time."

"I know." she replied, "I just thought you needed one."

She continued as the rest of the Chipmunks pulled in for a group hug. Judy hugged the group as well making Simon break away.

"Okay, okay! I'll help but I'm still not singing!" he said.

Jeanette smiled. "Okay people. Hair we go!"

The Chipmunks were all sitting on Judy's head, warming up their voices.

"You gotta let it show." Jeanette started.

Judy let out an excited gasp as all the Chipmunks used their tails, hair (etc) to transform her normal, short hair to long beautiful colorful hair. With a long Tail resembled as a fox tail.

"I'm coming out. I'm coming out."

Simon sat next to Jeanette as the Snack Pack sang. Judy put on her new clothes as she went outside.

" _I'm coming out. I'm coming out."_

Judy got determination as she started to sing,

" _I'm Comin Yo! I'm Coming out like the sun after rain ready to shine no time to be a flame. Feeling good gonna get get. What I what i want gonna show every every body. c'mon. Look at me now my company is so-soarin'. Dudes be impress with the points of and I just don't quit why'd you can't drop a show while I'm shaking my hips and saying!She's coming out!"_

Jeanette hive-fived Judy as she heard growling. Realizing she was on top of Sticks the badger who growls ready, but she gave her the sandwich she had.

"No, no, no, no,no this isn't right!" came King Nick's voice, "I'm the King who is bringing back Chipmunkfest and I need something to match!"

King Nick ripped off his napkin bib. "I look like a baby in this! I need a mans bib."

Judy sighed through the window. "Oh he's so beautiful."

"And so are you." Jeanette said. "Oh no what am I doing here I'm just a scullery maid. I gotta get out of here." Judy worried.

"Don't worry Judy," Jeanette said, "We're going to be right here by your side."

"And you tell me what to say?" Judy asked.

"Of course I will!" she confirmed.

"Of course I will." Judy repeated. "Just wait till we get inside."

Nick folded his arms as the Silver said, "Sir I think I have the perfect bib for you!"

"You better. Critterest is tomorrow night!" he said.

He went over to a glass box and opened it. He took out a bib that had red in it and in the middle was an image of a duck.

He put it on over his other bib and squealed. "It even has a little wing!"

"Don't you look like a big boy now!" the Silver said.

"I love it!" he said as he styled himself in the mirror.

"I think you look fat."

Nick scowled as he said, "What?"

Everyone looked at Judy who stood there. "Fat in the p h way. Then strike that pose." Jeanette whispered.

"P H at." Judy said making a pose. Nick's green eyes widened as he glided over to her.

"Woah... Total honesty from a total babe." he said taking her hand, "And who might you be?"

"Uhh." she said waiting for guidance. "Umm she's." Jeanette said looking at her friends.

"Lady." Theodore said.

"Glitter." Alvin added.

"Sparkle!" Eleanor smiled.

"Seriously?" Simon ended.

"My name is Lady Glitter Sparkles seriously." Judy said.

Nick looked at her before bowing, "Well my Lady Glitter Sparkle. Would you care to dine tonight at Charlie's Pizza Rink and Arcade?"

"Would I!" Judy said before saying, "Would I?"

"Yes you'd be delighted." Jeanette said.

"Yes you'd be delighted." Judy said

"Huh, indeed I would." Nick said.

"When are you going to ask him about Slade?" Simon asked.

"Well we got to warm him up first. Don't you know anything about Romance?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course I'm passionate about it." he sarcastically said.

"Really?" Jeanette said.

"Don't you know anything about sarcasm?" Simon said.

"I think I had sarcasm once." Dale winked.

Taking her by the arm Nick said, "I'll take everything. Cause things are going to get messy!" as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Here you go!**

 **I might do a trolls fanfic or the next Generation**

 **One**

 **I might finished my I love you a broppy story. if you check it out? if you want?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **ill try updating i have lots of busy homework such as finals. ill get those done and christmas!🎄🎄🎄🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁**

 **mariahdoby13 out!**

 **dont worry ill be updating as i can. 😉**


	11. Date with King Nick

**Hello Everyone Again, Sorry I haven't update this, I was busy with clubs and finals. I'm just pissed about my moms roommate being a jerk and disrespectful to my moms things and other things throwing them out and the computer I'm using. I can't wait next month to be out there! :(**

 **Ahem...Sorry I'm just stressed. I did put the enemy from sonic trying to go after Sonic was a robotic science man.**

 **You know who is?**

 **From Sonic Boom and X?**

* * *

Suddenly the plate of pizza was drop on the table with fries was a man with giggles in his head with glasses, mustaches.

"Here's your Pizza and fries. And here's your tokens." a waiter was human man with Goggles on his head and mustache wore a red suit and chef hat said gave them coins as he left muttering saying hating his life.

"Ooo fancy. Good thing I brought my appetite" Judy said.

Judy and Nick both reached for the same Pizza and touched finger tips. They stared into each others Eyes. Nick smiled as they both leaned forward. Judy slapped Nick's hand away as she viciously who whimpered like a dog before she devoured the Pizza.

King Nick looked at her and smiled, "You are fantastic!"

As she wiped her mouth Jeanette said, "Judy, compliment him back!"

"I like your back!" she said.

No I meant say something nice back." Jeanette corrected.

"But I do like his back." Judy said making King Nick look at her funny.

"Umm. Uhhh." Judy stuttered.

Simon looked at Jeanette. "Jeanette help her." Amy looked at King Nick.

"Your eyes." she started but couldn't look at them because his eyes are green. "Uhh your ears." she tried but Nick's ears were long.

"Your eyes. Uh ears." Judy repeated.

"Skin! Back! Eyes! Nose!" Eleanor, Chip, Dale, and Theodore tried.

"Skin! Back! Eyes! Nose!" Judy repeated.

"Are you okay?" King Nick asked.

"Your teeth!" Alvin sing.

"Teeeeeeth." Judy repeated.

"What's going on? Are you making fun of me?" Nick said getting up.

Jeanette panicked. She didn't know what to do or say. She was about to lose Judy's date and Slade!

"Your eyes!" Judy finally said, "Are like two pools so deep, I fear that if I dive in."

"I might never come up for air." Simon said looking away from King Nick.

Jeanette looked over at Sonic, when she realized that it was Simon speaking.

"And your smile." Simon continued looking into space, "The sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come from the clouds."

Knowing that it can not shine half as bright." Sally repeated.

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I." Nick said sitting back down.

"Yes, you do." Simon said finally turning to look at Jeanette.

The fox and bunny stared into each other's eyes. Something within Jeanette stirred making her smile brightly at him. Simon found himself smiling too so he quickly turned away from her gaze, so she couldn't see him blush.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Judy started.

"Guys she's going rouge!" Theodore said.

"But being here with you tonight makes me realize that true happiness is actually possible." Judy said.

"Woah." Amy said, surprised at her statement.

"It is!" King Nick said scooting next to her. "True happiness is a lot closer than you think."

He motioned towards his green jewel. "It's right here."

"Oh, that's uh pretty I guess." Judy said. "What do you think now?" he said opening the jewel.

Everyone gasped at the sight of Slade, the last thing they thought they would see.

"He's alive?" Simon said.

"I knew he was alive!" Jeanette cried in joy.

"Mr Dinkles! He's alive! Isn't that great!" Theodore said.

"Oh snap!" said.

Everyone gasped in shock. Theodore looked closely at Dinkles, "Mr Dinkles. You just talked!" He croaked in response.

"I've been saving this little guy." Nick said as he put him back in his jewel.

"So my lady, will I be seeing you at the Chipmunk feast?" he asked.

"Well duh, I'll be working." she said. "What?" Nick said.

"It!" Jeanette said.

"It! You know working it!" Judy said getting up.

"Yeah you will because you're going to be their as my plus one!" he said.

"Really?" Judy said in shock. "Assuming you'll accept?" he hoped.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Well now that that's settled, let's go work off this appetite." he said smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" she smiled.

* * *

They put on roller skates shoes the two went around the rink in joy as music played in the background.

"I walked over got this sunlightAin't got time to listen to any shade, oh yeah."

Judy was having a blast as she twirled with King Nick. Dancing and skating.

" _The wind on my pony, top-down, alrightAin't got time to let them darken my flame, that's right."_

As they went faster, the wind started to make the Chipmunks fly. Jeanette held onto Simon as he held onto her and the rest of the gang.

They gasped as the king was about to turn and kiss Judy. Judy acted fast as she spinned King Nick.

" _So light the fireworksSing like no one's hurtDance, it's us against the world."_

Jeanette finally managed to pull them down and caught Simon in her arms. There nose booped each others but lucky only they saw. When Nick looked at Judy he smiled as her colorful hair blew in the breeze along with her tail.

" _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about usThey don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do."_

Nick and Judy used there roller rank shoes to fly and make a heart shape as they came back down to the ground.

"Yeah it's true, I could have all this but I'm good if I got youThey don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about…"

"Your majesty." came a voice.

Just as they were about to kiss, the music stopped as Chef Grudge skated to the rink. Judy and the Chipmunks gulped.

"You seem to be having fun." he said.

"Oh I am." he smiled, "Meet the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkle."

Judy gave a nervous smile. "Hmm you remind me of someone." She said examining her.

The Chipmunks shook in fear making Judy's hair and tail shake.

They stopped as Nick said, "Yup, she's going to be my plus one."

"Of course! For a moment I thought you were changing the plan." Chef Grudge eyed.

Nick laughed. This made Dale chuckle and all the Chipmunks covered his mouth saying, "Shh!"

"Of course it's no trouble at all. I'll just get my worthless scullery maid to bring up an extra seat for the lovely Lady Glitter Sparkle." She deviously smiled.

"Her place will be right next to mine. I want her right by my side-" he started as he looked to see her gone. "Lady Glitter Sparkle?" he gasped seeing her rush out the door.

He rushed out after her to see she was already turning a corner. "I'll see you at Chipmunk!"

He let out an excited gasp as he looked to see that her roller skate must of come off. He grabbed the skate and spinned it, "I miss you already." he whispered as he went to kiss it. The blade scuffed his metal lip causing him to say, "Ow!"

* * *

 **Here you go everyone! Oh no There's Chef Grudge And Yay! Slade's alive!**

 **Sorry for waiting I was busy, my stomach wasn't feeling good, then, I was very busy.**

 **And my final exams are coming up...Ugh...**

 **But I'll update and I'm updating my story You're the death of me! And Demon and me and I love you a broppy fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Slade’s True Side

**Hey Everyone, Today I feel Anxious about finals, I'm trying to study for a final.**

 **But I feel nervous about some of my friends told me don't be nervous I might update this after I finished Finals.**

* * *

Judy spinned around on her one roller skate before bouncing on her bed. She sighed in a heavenly bliss as the Chipmunks laid above her head.

"You know I think the king really likes her!" Dale said.

"I know right!" Eleanor agreed.

"That was the craziest night of my life!" Judy smiled as she turned to look at the Chipmunks.

"Thanks Jeanette." she said as she looked at all of them, "Thanks to all of you."

Looking at Simon she said, "Even you I guess." Simon's smile turned to a frown at the comment.

"I never thought something like that could ever happen to me!" she exclaimed, "And it just did. I'm so excited I could scream!" she let out a small joyful scream.

"I can scream too." Jeanette smiled, "Slade's is still alive!"

Everyone started to cheer until a angry cheer came. Everyone looked over at Simon who was still cheering.

He stopped as Simon asked, "Simon what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought we were celebrating?" he smiled.

"That's your happy shout?" Dale asked.

Simon frowned, "It's been a while."

"You'll have plenty of time to practice. Because we're going to go save Slade and life will be all cupcakes and rainbows again!" she said going to him.

Simon smiled as he raised his hand. "Up top!"

Jeanette went to go but he pulled back saying, "Too slow."

Everyone laughed as Jeanette and Simon smiled at each other, sharing their little inside joke.

"Okay everybody, let's go save Slade!" Jeanette said as they all went to the door.

Just as they were about to leave Judy shut and block the door. "You can't leave!," she said, "Lady Glitter Sparkle is going to be the king's plus one at dinner."

"The dinner they're going to be serving Chipmunks?" Simon sarcastically said, "Thanks but we're going to have to pass."

"But I have to be Lady Glitter Sparkle and I can't do it without you guys. I need you." Sally said bending down.

"Judy, you can pretending to be someone you're not." Jeanette said

"Then how about just for tomorrow?" she worried.

"Judy, you don't need us anymore. You and the king can make each other happy!" Jeanette smiled.

Judy stood up angrily, "That's impossible! Only eating a Chipmunk can make you happy! Everyone knows that!"

She ran crying to her wall of King Nick . "I wish I never agreed to go on this wonderfully stupid date!"

She cried on the floor as Jeanette said, "But Judy."

"Just go! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Judy cried.

"But Judy," Jeanette started before Chef Grudge voice came booming, "Judy! What's going on down there."

"Come on Jeanette." Simon said softly nudging Jeanette to the door.

"Wash up this dish! The king is bringing a plus one too Chipmunkfest tomorrow!" She said as he threw a dish on her head.

Jeanette looked at her with pitiful eyes as she left with the group.

Taking his cape, which had the jewel, off Nick said, "Okay Toothless we can do this."

He grabbed some headphones and a scrubber. "I just got to scrub all the rust off, make myself shiny, in the next 8 hours."

Throwing his towel on his dog's muzzle he got started. He first started to do his arm, taking a massive effort.

His door was cracked open as the Chipmunks one by one stacked on top of each other.

On the top, Jeanette scanned the room as she spotted the jewel. "There it is!" she said.

As they single file towards his bed, Nick singed, "Eye of the tiger!"

On the bed, they rushed over to the jewel. Sonic tugged at the jewel as Jeanette said, "Don't worry Slade, well have you of their in a jiffy!"

"Hurry." Eleanor said.

Simon's eyes widened as a reflection of a black dog dragon came to view. The dragon snarls roars as Jeanette cried, "Run!"

Jeanette and Simon carried the jewel as the pack ran from the Dragon.

Meanwhile king Nick was into his music as he finally got his arms nice and shiny. "It's the eye of the tiger!" he sang as he took a drink of some fresh oil.

The dragon cornered the Chipmunks when they got an idea. Piling into the roller skate, Jeanette pushed the skate towards the door.

The dragon jumped on the bed giving them a boost. Flying out the door, Jeanette got in with the rest of the group.

Holding onto the jewel, Amy looked to see the dragon following them. She looked as she saw a lamp.

"Brittany! Charlene! Quick turn!" she said.

"You got it!" Brittany said jumping.

"Let's do it!" Charlene cried as Brittany grabbed the lamp.

They turned but didn't throw the dog off. Amy said, "Alvin! Glitter him!"

Alvin jumped on the rolling tire and said, "Eat glitter!"

Glitter blasted into the dragon green eyes. It stopped as he tried to get it out.

Alvin got back on the skate, his butt glitter-less. They all turned ahead to see they were heading towards a sign.

"Hold on!" Jeanette said as they bumped on the sign.

As they bumped the jewel went off and went into the dragon's mouth. "Slade!" Jeanette said as they flew out the window.

The dragon coughed out the jewel, sending it flying in the air. Jeanette jumped off from the skate and grabbed the jewel.

She extended her hair as she called out, "Simon!" Sonic acted fast as he entwined his Hair with hers.

Pulling her to safety, they all looked ahead as they were about to impact into a window.

They screamed making impact and crashing through a number of rooms.

They fell on the floor as the jewel flew in the air. Simon and Jeanette grabbed the jewel before it could hit the ground.

Smiling they finally opened the jewel. Everyone gasped to see that Slade wasn't their!

Jeanette shook her head. "No he can't be gone." "I'm sorry Jeanette." Simon said, "But we're to late."

"Actually, your timing is perfect!" Chef Grug chuckled trapping in a cage.

* * *

Setting them down in the kitchen, Theodore started to hyperventilate.

Trying to calm him down, Chef Grudge said, "I'm sorry. I can't have you leaving until tomorrow's dinner."

"A dinner to which you are all invited to and when I mean all I mean every chipmunk in Chipmunkfest Village." he smiled turning around.

"You'll never find them! Not where they're hiding Grudge!" Jeanette snapped.

The villainous woman grinned, "Oh you're right, I couldn't find them. But I could with someone they know, someone they trust." he said as he unzipped her pouch, "Someone like this guy."

He brought out Slade, who was calmly smiling as he put him down.

"Slade!" the group smiled, except Simon.

"You're alive!" Jeanette sighed. It didn't take long for Simon to realize what Slade's real plan was.

"He's selling us out!" he cried as he managed to wrap his hair around Shadow's neck, choking him.

"Simon! Stop! At least give him a chance to speak first." Jeanette said as Simon released Slade.

"Thank you Jeanette." he said rubbing his neck. Then he smiled saying, "I'm selling you out."

Purplish pink and brown hair wrapped around Slade's neck as he gasped for air. As the Snack Pack tried to convince Jeanette to let go, Simon simply smiled approving of Jeanette's action

Finally letting go, Jeanette scowled, "You had better have a good explanation for this!"

Rubbing his neck he said, "As I was about to accept my faith, I had what I can only explain as a spiritual awakening."

He was taken back to the day he was about to be eaten. Shadow got out of the taco and clung onto King Nick throat.

It made him gag him out into his metal hands. "Don't eat me! Eat them! Eat everyone else! But not me!" Shadow plead.

"But the king wants to be happy now." Robotnik said.

"Wait, wait, there has to be some other way. I'll do anything." he said making the chef smile.

Jeanette stared at him in disbelief. "No. Please, Slade don't do this." she uttered.

"Look that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes. If there were some other way for me not being eaten I'd go for it." Shadow shrugged.

"But there isn't." Chef grudge said sharpening his knives.

"Now I half to live with it for the rest of my life." he said with no remorse, "Life's not all cupcakes and rainbows I'm afraid. At least you get to die with a clear conscience."

Giving her a mischievous smile, he cupped her chin. "So in a way you can say I'm doing this for you."

He brought her lips to his, "For us." Instead of kissing her, he grabbed her special hammer and cowbell from her Hair.

He took a step back as he used the hammer to boop her nose. "Boop." he smiled as Jeanette looked at him with a shocked, broken face.

* * *

 **Oh no! Poor Jeanette! Sorry I haven't update this for a while I had finals coming up I was busy a lot. So yeah...**

 **What do you think what's gonna happened next in the story when ppl saw the movie?**

 **Welp I'll update and work on my Christmas story.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Don't worry I'll update this!**


	13. True Colors

**Hello everyone, today was stressful today in the Wattpad that I'm not dealing today, and yesterday, I hope you like this Story,**

 **Reviews**

 **MiraculousDragonmaster:** **That cowardly traitor! How dare he?! He better get what's coming to him soon.**

* * *

King Dave heard a faint sound. "Everyone quiet down!" he said.

Listening, they heard the sound of a cowbell. "It's Jeanette's cow bell!" he said in relief.

All the Chipmunks ran out from their safe hiding, cheering as they went back to their village.

"Jeanette did it! Jeanette saved them!" he cried, leading his fellow Chipmunks .

Slowing down, King Andy looked with a confused face to see Slade instead of Jeanette. "Slade?" he said bewildered.

Shadow dropped Amy's cowbell and hammer and shrugged. He smiled as he floated in the air and sat on a shoulder.

Everyone looked up to see animals and many other animals with pouches. Chef Grudge's eyes gleamed as she unzipped his pouch.

"Oh no." King Dave whispered as Chipmunks started to scream in fear. The Chef Grudge simply smiled as they captured all the Chipmunks.

Hundreds of animals from all over the town were heading towards the castle. As they shouted out, "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!"

"I'm so excited for a Chipmunk for my happiness right sonic?!" The pink hedgehog smiled happily as blue hedgehog felt bothered.

"Let's get over it already." He muttered

Entering in the castle, King Nick waited patiently outside for the arrival of his Lady Glitter Sparkle. He held firmly on her skate as he tried to look for her bewitching hair.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the waiters were scuffling around getting prepared. Chef Grudge sat down an enormous pot as he said, "And now to prepare the main course."

Robotiziers piled in hundreds of Critters into the pot. "Critters!" he said as they all fell in.

King Dave was the last Chipmunks in as they closed the top of the pot. Locking it up, King Dave was helped to his feet by Theodore and Gadget.

When he saw his daughter he said, "Jeanette?"

He let out an excited and relieved gasp as he gave Jeanette a huge hug, "Jeanette! I'm so glad you're okay."

Jeanette broke away as she said, "Yeah. I'm doing great."

She turned his back on him. "Got everyone I love thrown into a pot, thanks for asking." she sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

Simon looked at Jeanette with shocked eyes, not believing that Jeanette, no, his Jeanette was being sarcastic.

"Jeanette," Theodore breathed, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes!" she shouted, making everyone gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" Eleanor said.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why I thought I could save you guys." she motioned towards her Snack Pack.

"All I wanted was to keep everyone safe like you did Dad. But I couldn't." she said, voice cracking.

King Dave wanted to say something but couldn't. Jeanette went towards the center, where no one was.

"I let everyone down." she said, falling to her knees.

"But Jeanette." Simon started, trying to find the right words.

"You were right Simon." Jeanette admitted in sorrow, "The world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows."

As soon as she said that, the top of her head started to turn greyer than grey. Tears started to fall from her cheeks as her once pink purplish brown self was now a broken, sad, grey Chipmunk.

"No." Gadget uttered.

"Jeanette." Theodore whispered.

"Oh no." Brittany and Charlene gasped.

Simon stood their, jaw dropped, as he witnessed what he never thought he would ever see come from Jeanette. Jeanette has lost her colors as well as her happiness. Soon, one by one, every single Chipmunk started to lose their colors. Simon looked around in disbelief that the once happy village he once knew was turning as grey as him.

* * *

Judy wiped away food from a dish as a reflection of herself was shown. She sighed as she looked over at her jumpsuit.

How much she wanted to put it on and go to her king. She started to feel a warm feeling in her chest. She felt it before, when she was on her date with Nick. She sighed as she looked at her skate.

Nick was looking at Judy's skate. With a look of anticipation and longing, he picked up the skate.

At the thought of her, he felt something warm in his chest. He didn't know what it was but it continued as he looked around to see if his lady have arrived yet.

As Animals rushed around the Chipmunk pot, inside all the Chipmunks were just standing their in sadness.

The look on everyone's face was unbearable for Simon. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That his Jeanette was sitting their, in defeat.

He stared at Jeanette for a long time. Her once bubbly personality, her colorfully cheerful self, was now sitting their sad and in sorrow.

He had to do something, anything to bring back the Amy he once knew. A crazy idea came into mind, but he had to do it. Although he swore, he had to do it to bring back Jeanette.

Jeanette's eyes were shut as tears flowed down her cheeks. She let everyone down and they were now going to be eaten!

What left her broken the most was that Slade, someone she once had a crush on had betrayed her. She thought he meant something to her. She didn't know if she could ever feel happiness again after her heart break and letting her father and everyone down.

Just then a soft voice came,

" _You with the sad eyes."_

Jeanette opened her eyes as she lifted her head up. Who in the world can even sing at a time like this she thought looking around. Everyone looked around to find the mysterious singer's voice.

A gap opened to reveal the last person she thought who would be singing, Simon. He stepped towards her.

" _Don't be discouraged."_

She dropped his gaze, not bearing to let him see her this way. Simon kneeled down in front of her.

He cupped her chin, tilting it up so she can look at him. He wiped away her tears as she allowed herself to look at him.

" _Oh I realize. It's hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small."_ he sang.

Jeanette's bracelet lighted up, indicating it was hug time.

Sonic opened his arms up, trying to woe Jeanette back into happiness. She looked at him as she covered up the light.

Simon slumped as everyone else's lighted up, making a ding noise.

Judy was listening, guilty that she had to push the Chipmunks to their doom. Chef Grudge went beside Judy's ear.

"What are you doing?" She said, raising his voice. Judy jumped in fright as he continued, "Start heading to the dining room! We need those Chipmunks before I get there!"

* * *

"Yes Chef Grudge. Sorry Chef." she said as she started pushing.

"I bet you are." She scoffed watching her leave.

Simon brought Jeanette to her feet as he continued,

" _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy. Can't remember when I last saw you laughing."_

She walked a few steps away from him as he went after her,

"This world makes you crazy." he sing as he fell to his knees. This made Jeanette give a little smile, showing that his idea was working.

" _And you've taken all you can bear. Just call me up and I will always be there."_

Jeanette looked down at her feet as her colors, slowly started returning.

" _And I see your true colors shining through._ " he sing as Jeanette looked at her colors returning, _"I see your true colors and that's why I love you."_ he sing with meaning.

At those three words, Jeanette turned to face him. He had a warm smile, holding out his hand.

" _So don't be afraid,"_ she sang along as she placed her hand in Simon's, "To let them show."

As the two Chipmunks went to sing the next verse, Simon's colors started to return to him.

" _Your true colors, true colors are beautiful."_

The now blue Simon, started to dance with Amy as they danced around the Chipmunks, bringing their colors back too.

" _I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you."_

" _So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors are beautiful."_

Spinning Jeanette, he brought her to his chest.

" _Like a rainbow."_

" _Ohhhh, like a rainbow."_ Jeanette sing as she took a step back, still holding onto Simon's hands.

A harmonica played, as Dale played the tune of their song. The Chipmunks came together, now with their colors back.

As Dale played the last tune, Simon pulled Jeanette in for a hug. All the other Chipmunks did as well.

Pulling back Jeanette said, "Thank you."

"No thank you." Sonic said.

"For what?" Jeanette asked.

"For showing me to be, happy." he smiled.

"Really?" Jeanette gasped, "You're finally happy! Now?"

Simon nodded, "I think so. Happiness is inside of all of us right? It just takes someone to help us find it."

Jeanette smiled at Simon until she felt someone tug at her dress.

"What's going to happen to us now Princess Jeanette?" asked the Chipmunks.

"I don't know," Jeanette honestly answered, "But I know we're not giving up."

She turned to look back at Simon. The pot started to shake, making everyone gasp.

Simon darted his eyes as Amy put her arm around the young Chipmunk.

Everyone looked up, ready for whatever was about to happen after that lid opened.

It turns out was Judy.

* * *

 **Here's the chapter of true colors**

 **Which Story I can do? Next after this?**

 **A. Trolls: The next Generation?**

 **B. Another AATC story?**

 **C. Christmas story I can do, anyone**

 **I'll update this what happened next**


	14. Happiness is inside of all of us

As their eyes adjusted to the light, Judy looked down at the Chipmunks. "Jeanette!" she whispered.

Jeanette took a step forward, shocked. "Judy?" she said climbing into her fuzzy paw, "What are you doing?"

Judy lifted Jeanette out of the pot as she looked down at her. "I can't let them eat you." she said firmly.

Jeanette's mouth dropped open, trying to say something but couldn't find the words. "You guys got to go!" she said tipping the pot of Chipmunks, "Go on go!"

As every Chipmunks piled out of the pot, they started to run away from the castle. "You're free go, get out of here!" she said putting Jeanette down.

"But Judy, if you go in there without us, you'll know what they'll do!" Jeanette said.

"I know." she said backing up.

"But Judy!" Amy said following her.

"I know." she sighed. Judy went back to Amy and kneeled down to her little friend. "It's okay, it's okay Jeanette. You showed me how to be happy and I never would have known because of you. I love you for that."

Amy was touched as she said, "I love you too Sally."

"Judy! What's taking so long!?" came Chef Grudge's voice.

They both gasped as Judy started to head back to the door. "Go on now. You half to get out of here!"

"Sally come with us!" Jeanette suggested, trying to save the unfortunate fate of her dear friend.

"And make it easier to find you guys? No way! You half to go now!" Judy replied closing the door.

"Sally!" Amy cried as she tried to prevent the door from shutting. Sally frowned as she leaned down to slowly slide Amy away from the door.

Amy hugged Judy's finger. Judy started to tear up smiling. When Jeanette let go Judy said before shutting the door, "Bye Jeanette."

Jeanette stood their with a sad gaze as she went to catch up with the others.

"Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!"

Everyone all over the town was seated around the table chanting for their food, excited. Judy pushed the pot in as everyone let out a loud cheer.

Nick couldn't handle it as he asked, "Wait! Chef, can't we wait for Lady Glitter Sparkles?"

Judy looked at the mention of her fake name and the look on Nick longing face for her.

"You're absolutely right!" Chef Grudge said before addressing to the crowd, "Now attention everyone. There will be no Chipmunks until the king's plus one arrives!"

As soon as he said that everyone in the room started to groan in annoyance and anger. Judy's head lowered as the Chef smiled deviously saying, "Unless."

"Unless what?" Nick repeated with a questionable look.

"Well unless, she doesn't come at all." Nick's face became hurt as he held onto the roller blade tighter. "But that's crazy talk, I mean who wouldn't want to be with you?" he finished.

Harsh whispers started to go around as Sally longed to tell her King that she was his Lady Glitter Sparkle.

Nick put the blade down as he sighed, "Well, maybe-maybe we should start the feast."

Everyone around them started to cheer out again, "Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks!"

* * *

"Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Chipmunks! Yeah!" the Chipmunks cheered as they went down the escape tunnel.

Chipmunks jumped down the hole to escape the town as Simon motioned them to go through.

"Come on! Come on!" Jeanette ushered, "No Chipmunk left behind!" As the last bit of Chipmunks went down the hole, Jeanette looked back at the castle.

She took a few steps towards it as Simon looked at her. "Jeanette?" he said. Jeanette turned to face Sonic, "Judy just ruined her life to save ours! It's not right!"

"She deserves to be happy just as much as us." she motioned turning to look back at the castle, "They all do."

* * *

Alright everybody, who's ready to eat Chipmunks!" Chef Grudge asked. The crowd replied in a cheer as Nick let out a sad sigh.

"King Nick." he addressed making Nick look at the Chef, "There is only one thing that can make you happy, and only one bot who can provide it."

Unfastening the lid, she opened the pot as he said, "Bon appetite!" She gasped as he looked into an empty pot.

"They're gone?" She uttered in surprise.

"Gone!" cried out the crowd.

"Gone?" Nick said.

Judy jumped at the sound of an unhappy Chef's voice, "Judy! What did you do?"

She started to go towards her with his metal hands transforming into hot ray beams, "You ate them! You greedy, greedy, fuzzy dumb bunny you!"

Judy started to back up as she said, "No. I-I…"

"You ruined Chipmunkfest!" clawhauser

"Chase her out!" Wolf said

"Punish her!" Knuckles shouts

"Eat her!" Sticks said

"That's it! Guards seize her!' Chef ordered.

The guards started to corner as Judy closed her eyes in fear, accepting her fate. Just then a loud crash sounded.

Everyone looked to see that the Snack Pack was riding in Judy's roller blade. As the roller blade headed towards the floor, the Snack Pack jumped over Grudge's head and managed to land on Judy's head.

Judy smiled as her skate went on her foot. Judy started to spin as she smiled. The Critters smiled too, as they used their hair and tail to transform Judy's hair and tail back into Lady Glitter Sparkles hair and long color fox tail.

When she stopped spinning, Judy looked at the king. Nick gasped in shock.

"Woah... I didn't see this coming." Sonic said as he was shot down by Nick before he got up from his place to confront her.

"Lady Glitter Sparkle?" he said. Judy nodded as the Chipmunks started to go on her hand.

"But-but how? Why? Why would you do this?" Nick said as she went to stand in front of him.

Judy placed the Chipmunks on the table as Jeanette said, "Because she was afraid you wouldn't want someone like her."

"I mean hello, is it me you're looking for? I don't think so." Judy said looking down, sad.

Nick was so shocked as Chef Grudge became more angry and snapped everyone out of it. "Guards! Lock her up!"

The guards were about to get her again as Nick tried to say, "No!" Nick tried to stop them as Jeanette cried, "Wait!"

Metal Sonic and Sally looked at the pink hedgehog. "King Nick, when you were with Judy you were feeling something, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was," he admitted turning to her, "I just thought it was to much pizza and fries."

"Me too." Judy agreed.

"That feeling, that was happiness." Jeanette said making everyone gasp.

"But you half to eat a Chipmunk to be happy. Everyone knows that. Don't you?" the Silver asked.

"But Judy and King Nick has never eaten a Chipmunk in their life!" Jeanette replied.

"No I haven't," he smiled, "Yet here I am." He grabbed the other skate, placing it on Sally's other foot.

"My belly empty, and my heart full and warm." he held onto Judy's hands as they both gazed at each other.

"Don't listen to her!" snapped Grudge, "There's only one way to be happy, my way!" he pushed the two apart.

"No." Judy said.

With me in charge, I'll serve you every Chipmunk everyday of the year!" She raged as she pound the table. Simon flew in the air as Chef Grudge grabbed him. Sitting King Nick down, he forced him to open his mouth.

He let go of Simon as he made Nick tongue come out. "With me as the new queen! All of life will be a endless happiness!" Grudge said crazily.

Simon started to run only to stop before the knife could slice him. He backed away from the blade until he fell onto the King's tongue. "Now go on, eat! Eat!" She shouted.

Nick was forced to slowly retract his tongue with Simon on it. Simon let out a terrified cry as he tried to get off the tongue but was no use.

Just as he was about to go in his mouth, Jeanette dived in and cried, "No!" Jeanette landed on Simon, saving him from being eaten.

Getting up, Jeanette helped Simon to his feet as Jeanette said, "Happiness isn't something you put in, it's already their! Sometimes you just need someone to help you find it!" she said.

"I can be happy?" Tails asked

"I want to be happy!" Amy cried

"Me too!" Clawuser said

"Can I really be happy?" Blaze the cat asked

"Of course! It's inside you! It's inside all of us!" she smiled looking back at Jeanette. "And I don't just think it, I feel it."

A spotlight shined on Jeanette as she started to sing,

" _I got this feeling, inside my bones. It goes electric wavy when I turn it on!"_

Simon smiled as he joined in,

" _And if you want it, inside your soul!"_

" _Just open up this your heart, let music take controle!_ " Jeanette and Sonic sang together as the others joined in.

" _I got that sunshine in my pocket. Got that good song in my feet._

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. Oooo! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally. You gon' like the way we rock it, so don't stop!"_

" _And under the lights when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close. Can't stop, won't stop! When we move, well, you already know. So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine!"_

At that moment all the Chipmunks came out and started to turn the place into a bright, happy wonder.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance. Feeling good, good, creeping up on you. So just dance, dance, dance, come on. All those things I should do to you. But you dance, dance, dance. And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!"_

Jeanette used her hair to get a Gorilla with the green lighting bold shirt with leather jacket to spin and start dancing. She then went over to another and started to make them do a wave.

" _I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance.I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, come on!"_

As the Snack Pack and Chipmunks danced all the Animals and critters cheered in happiness as they ripped off their bibs and napkins and started to dance. Chef Grudge growled thinking _NO! Not all my hard work is going to waste!_

She pushed the two guards out of the way as he pulled out two knives. She let out a luagh as he aimed for Simon and Jeanette. The two gasped as Judy wittnessed the scene.

She threw the spoon she was holding and hit the Chef straight in the forehead. He backed up from the pain as two Chipmunks came down and squirt lemon into her eyes

"Ow, my eyes!" She cried backing away. Brittany and Charlene came as they cried out, "Let's do it!" Using their Hairs, the twins tripped Grudge into the pot. Chip pushed the pot as Dale threw a lighted match into the pot.

As she flew out the door, everyone went outside to watch them. Slade emerged from the Chef's pouch as he screamed along with her.

Jeanette danced next to Simon as they sang,

" _I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance! I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, come on!"_

As everyone, both the Chipmunks and Animals danced, the town started to change colors and became much more happy.

" _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _(I can't stop the feeling...)_

 _All those things I should do to you_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling...)_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing."_

Everyone gathered around the Chipmunks tree as it started to become full of life again. Standing on a mushroom, King Dave placed a crown on Jeanette.

She smiled at him as King Dave lifted Jeanette's hand in the air. "Our new Queen!" he cried as everyone cheered.

King Nick gave Judy a warm hug as Judy cheered for her friend. Simon walked towards Jeanette as she placed his hands into his.

Just as he was about to say something, the mushroom began to move. Elenor smiled as he used his twin Pigtails to launch the mushroom high in the air.

As it stopped Simon said, "I know it's not officially hug time but." He opened his arms as Jeanette said, "Now that I am Queen I degree hug time, is all the time."

Simon brought Jeanette in for a warm, comforting hug. Jeanette smiled in his embrace until the two felt a pair of arms hugging them.

They broke away in confusion as they saw the raccoon with blue eyes with the bag smiling at them. "Up high!" RJ said.

Simon and Jeanette grinned at each other as they shared the same idea. Giving him a high five, the Raccon falls off the mushroom laughing in joy.

Sonic and Amy laughed as they danced with each other on the mushroom.

 _And they all lived Happily Ever After. For now._

* * *

 **Meanwhile** ,

The wagon stop moving to the hill. Slade stayed frozen after that being blast out of Zootopia. He sighed in relief. Grudge wakes up then she smiled evilly grabbing him. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Before she ready to eat him, but suddenly the rumbling sound happening. Then they saw big eyes then the mouth opened dropping them in screaming falling to their doom. Eaten them alive or dead.

Who cares?

The end

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I hope you guys love this story I am doing the trolls the next generation one you should check it out when I'm typing my story. Thanks for reading everyone! What's your favorite part of the story? Anyone?**


	15. Author’s note:Trolls world Tour

**Hey Everyone Today I saw the Trolls world Tour trailer I was very happy and hyped for next year! I know people are excited for sequel soon**

 **I hope for next year that I watched the movie and make a new story of it!**


End file.
